Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 8 (I wish)
I wish is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to be an opera singer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *CHARLI pretends to be a hairdresser. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 29 (House). *NATHAN imagines to travel to the moon, and there he finds the moon boy (Tim) and they play craterball together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *CHARLI imagines how a magical bush creature would be. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world). *Chats wants to be a racing car driver and KELLIE helps her making her own racing car. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *CHARLI wishes to be the best swimmer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me). *TIM sings a magical song while he plays the panpipes and a phoenix and a dragon appear. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 26 (Magical animals). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Charli's wish shop, where the customers (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) make wishes and she grants them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E8.png Charli_S6_E8_1.png Nathan_S6_E8.png Charli_S6_E8_2.png Kellie_S6_E8.png Charli_S6_E8_3.png Tim_S6_E8.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E8.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Raise your voice very high, hold your hand up to the sky Throw your arms and let them go, with the music they will float Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Raise your voice very high, hold your hand up to the sky Throw your arms and let them go, with the music they will float Now we sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. ;Body move #01 I've got a special hairbrush, it's powered just by me I move the handle up and down to make it move, you see I brush around in circles so steadily and slow My hand makes lots of energy to make my hairbrush go, go, go, go, go, go, go. ;Shapes in space I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. ;Body move #02 Magical bush creatures in a hollow log Jumping around like a green tree frog Pop up when you wanna be above the ground Reach up to find any food that's around Sometimes I hide And it's a lot of fun And I love this spot here in the sun And I love this spot here in the sun. ;Word play I'm a racing car driver, I race round the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Bend into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag and hold on tight. I'm a racing car driver, I race round the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Bend into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag and hold on tight. ;Body move #03 One, two, three, four, five, six Make me a great swimmer, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. One, two, three, four, five, six Make me a fast swimmer, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. One, two, three, four, five, six Bring me some water, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. ;Making music Magical music enchanting the air, magical creatures everywhere .... Magical creatures enchanting the air... With magical words in a magical sound, abracadabra, presto, down A unicorn you shall become, abracadabra, presto, done. With magical words in a magical sound, abracadabra, presto, now A human being you will become, abracadabra, presto, done. ;Sharing stories Wanna make your wish come true? Well, that's a job that I can do Just let me know what your wish will be, I'll make it happen, just watch and see. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about hairdressers Category:Ep about brushes Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about the forest Category:Ep about phoenixes Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about unicorns Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about spells & charms Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about selling & buying